The Seers
by Draco-Hermy
Summary: It's the end of the 1995-1996 school year, and Sybill and Firenze have a little talk, Seer to Seer. Maybe the centaur isn't so bad after all.


Sybill Trelawney had always prided herself on the fact that she'd gotten a job at Hogwarts. It was what every Seer she'd ever met wanted to do. If you were employed at Hogwarts, you knew you had the Sight.

But she couldn't help thinking that some of the students just thought she was complete rubbish. Hermione Granger, for instance. Two years prior, the girl had simply walked out of Sybill's classroom and refused to return. Somehow, being rejected by the smartest witch in Hogwarts didn't leave your mind for a while.

And so, a few months ago, when Dolores Umbridge fired Sybill, she wasn't as surprised as she knew she should have been. If Hermione Granger hadn't thought she was worth the time, who was to say Dumbledore didn't feel the same way? Or the Ministry?

Well, obviously the Ministry felt the same way, since they'd gone and fired her. And even though it hadn't been Umbridge's idea, but Dumbledore's, she'd been replaced by a bloody centaur!

She'd stocked up on about twice as many bottles of sherry that month.

Now, though, her life was somewhat under control. Umbridge had been moved to the hospital wing after the incident with the centaurs, which no one really knew about, but of course Sybill had seen coming. Dumbledore was back, which she was also not surprised about. But she'd just been told that since the centaur couldn't return to the Forbidden Forest without dying or something, the two of them were going to have to share classes.

It was the last day of school, just after the students had been sent home on the Hogwarts Express. The sky was completely clear of clouds, which meant that war was on the horizon. Sybill was looking at the Black Lake, trying to catch a glimpse of the Squid, which had always hated her for some reason.

"Sybill." She started and looked up at Firenze, the centaur.

"Hello," she said, so surprised that she forgot to use her mystical voice.

"I'd like to have a conversation with you," Firenze said. "Would you like to go to my classroom and we can talk there?" Sybill wanted to refuse. She didn't want to have a conversation with this centaur who had taken half of her classes, who had replaced her. But she did anyway, because she had a feeling he wasn't going to mock her. She was pretty sure centaurs didn't do that.

Sybill blinked when she walked inside the classroom. It resembled the inside of the Forbidden Forest very accurately, from the times she'd been there to collect supplies. It was kind of impressive.

"As you know, we are both going to be teaching next year," Firenze said.

"Yes."

"I would just like to say that I'm aware of how you think of me. You believe I stole your position." It was not a question.

"You could say that, I suppose."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but it's true that it's not possible for me to return to the forest. Ronan and Bane would not be happy."

"I understand," Sybill said.

"I don't want to leave for the summer without being on good terms with you," he said. "Please realize that I did not come here to rob you of your position, but to make sure that the students were able to be trained in the art of Divination while you were not available. It is a most important skill for them."

Sybill pushed her glasses up so that they didn't fall off her face. She was interested that Firenze thought Divination to be so important. "Many people don't have that view," she said, trying to sound as formal as the centaur.

"Sadly, you are correct. Some would say that foretelling the future, or even trying to, is a useless waste of time. I know you've been approached many times on the subject."

"Specifically by the Ministry of Magic, in fact."

"I assume they are trying to get you to quit?"

"Yes."

"You are a very accurate Seer, Sybill. This school would do horribly without your instruction."

She tried not to smile. No one had complimented her on her abilities before., except for Dumbledore. And coming from a centaur, a species who had renowned Seeing abilities, it was quite the compliment. Maybe they could get along.

"Thank you."

"I look forward to teaching with you in the future."

Sybill moved toward the door. "I really must be going. My sister will be wondering where I am. But... I'll see you next year."

"Yes." Firenze didn't make a move to leave the classroom with her. It struck her that perhaps he slept in this room, since he couldn't go back to the forest. She realized that it must have been a very courageous decision for him to come take her place when he did, knowing full well he'd never be able to return to his home.

"Goodbye, Firenze," she said, walking out of the door.

Sybill didn't bother bringing her sherry bottles home with her this year. She wouldn't need them.


End file.
